Something Perfect
by Write-To-You
Summary: Kelsi works on a song late a night and Ryan comes to visit. Cuteness ensues :D


**Author's Note: AHHHH I KNOW IT'S CLICHE FOR A FANGIRL TO LIKE THIS MOVIE BUT IT IS SOOOOO GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD**

 **And so are Ryan and Kelsi! I love them to pieces (though I didn't realize I even shipped them until after the first movie XD).**

It was probably around 9:30. Kelsi had told her mom that she would be coming home late, but this was a bit excessive.

The problem was, she had to get a musical number in to Ms. Darbus by eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning, and she only had the first verse written. It was easier to work at school, even this late, where it was quiet and she didn't have to worry about her hundred or so little siblings bugging her and hitting the piano keys while she was composing.

Kelsi yawned, scribbling another few lines onto her paper. She knew what her problem was, other then being tired. She wasn't _inspired_. Here she was, writing yet _another_ romantic musical, and had yet to have a single boyfriend in her entire life. She had nothing from her own life to write from, and there was only so much creativity you could have.

Kelsi groaned, plucked her chord progression, and then promptly put her head down on the keys. They made a horrible sound and she snickered, wondering how everyone would react if she did this for the musical.

"What're you trying to play?" a voice said from behind her. "A thirteenth?"

Kelsi turned around, startled. There stood Ryan, raising his eyebrow and holding a cup of tea in one hand.

She felt her cheeks color. "I happen to like thirteenths. But no, I wasn't trying to play one."

Ryan rolled his eyes and walked into the room. "It was a joke, Kelsi. Tea?"

"Thanks," she accepted the cup gratefully, then paused. "What are you doing here this late?"

"I could ask you the same question," Ryan said, sitting down next to her on the piano uninvited. "But you asked first, so I'll give. I was choreographing after school and got a bit... sucked in."

"Really, really, _really_ sucked in," Kelsi responded with a smirk. "Where's the tea from?"

"Teacher's lounge," Ryan shrugged. "Having a late-night writing session?"

Kelsi sighed, re-reminded that she _really_ needed to finish this piece so she could get home before she ended up staying up all night. "Something like that," she answered, taking a sip of the tea. It was delightfully warm, and she hid her smile behind the cup. "I have to finished this piece by tomorrow morning and I have no idea what to write."

"Another song for the Golden Couple?" Ryan asked dryly, peering at the song.

"Troy and Gabriella, you mean? No," Kelsi shot back, rolling her eyes. "It's supposed to be a duet for... well, anyway. I have the music all finished... it's just the words."

"Let me see..." Ryan leaned forward, eyes scanning over the music. "We've got a..." he played a couple chords on the piano, nudging Kelsi over so he had more room. She shook her head but complied, giving him space.

" _There's something 'bout the look in your eyes/ Makes me realize/ You've been there through it all/ Even when I didn't want to see it/ Now I believe it/ And it makes me strong..._ " Ryan trailed off, frowning. "That's it?"

"Yeah..." Kelsi sighed. "And it's not even all that great. I still need another verse, a pre-chorus, a chorus _and_ a bridge. And I need to get it in by tomorrow morning which means I'm probably going to pull an all-nighter because when I get home I still need to do homework, and-"

"Hey!" Ryan interrupted, grabbing Kelsi's face and forcing her to look at him. "It's just one song, Kels. You've written so many of these- why is this one different?"

"I don't know!" Kelsi groaned. "I just don't have anything to write about anymore, I guess."

Ryan frowned thoughtfully. "How about... um... _The way you look is right/ and I don't wanna fight/ and..._ um..."

Kelsi giggled. "Wow, Ryan, it's a show-stopper," she said sarcastically. "I'm sure that Mrs. Darbus is going to hire _you_ instead of me the next time she needs someone to write her a musical."

"Everyone's a critic," Ryan mock-sighed, getting up off of the piano. He struck a pose, then spun around and flapped his coat. "I'll stick with dancing."

Kelsi clapped appreciatively, laughing. "Bravo, bravo," she cheered, her voice echoing in the quiet music room. "Encore."

"Not until you finish that song," Ryan said sternly. "Now, inspiration. How do you usually get inspired?"

"I don't know..." Kelsi sighed, turning back to her music. "I mean, when I'm writing for Troy and Gabriella I'll watch them interact or text Gaby and ask her what Troy's said to her lately or something like that, and then turn their conversations into song lyrics. But this song isn't about them this time, so I can't really do that."

"Who _is_ it about?" Ryan asked curiously. "Or for? Who's singing it?"

Kelsi blushed and bit her lip. "Um... well, Ms. Darbus wants me to sing more so, um... I wrote one for me and... you."

"Me?" Ryan said, shocked. "A duet for me and you? Not me and Sharpay?"

Kelsi shook her head. "Me and you," she echoed. "I mean, I'd sing from the piano or have someone take over the music, either way, and you'd be onstage. It's just to.. you know. Switch things up a bit. Ms. Darbus thinks that people will start to get bored of Gabby and Troy if we use them too much."

Ryan tilted his head. "I don't care what Ms. Darbus thinks. What does _Kelsi_ think?"

Kelsi shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I think it'd be... nice, you know? I like to sing, and I've- well, it's been awhile since anyone's let me perform with anything other than a piano. And... writing a song for myself is fun, too. If I could, you know, actually write it."

"So, you and me... let me see," Ryan hummed thoughtfully. " _It makes me strong/ Oh no it won't take long..._ That can be the pre-chorus? And then it goes into the rest of the song."

Kelsi nodded appreciatively and wrote it down. "It's a start, at least," she allowed. "Um... are you.. okay with this, though? Us doing a duet?"

Ryan smiled and sat back down on the piano bench. "Well, it'll be better then getting drowned out by Sharpay," he told her. "Or glared at by Troy while I sing with Gabriella. Actually, this arrangement isn't so bad."

"The piece?" Kelsi asked with a smile. "Or the situation?"

Ryan smiled down at her. "How about both?"

They were silent for a moment, before Kelsi turned back to her piano with a start. "Hey, you know, I think I can use that. _This arrangement/ may be strange at first/ but we can get used to it/ the way I see it/ it could be the start of something perfect..._ "

Kelsi smiled widely, pencil flying in almost unintelligible handwriting as she scribbled across the page. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed, squeezing Ryan's arm excitedly. "Thank you! This is perfect."

He leaned down and pecked her cheek, and Kelsi went abruptly still.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed, winking and turning to leave. "I think it is."

 **Author's Note: A:WLH:JCNKJ WOISC:JBEOR }WLLKF!**

 **How are they so PERFECT?! AHHHHHHHH I CANNNNNTTTTT...**


End file.
